Doctor Manhattan
Doctor Manhattan is a character from DC Comics, originally from the universe where Watchmen took place. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doctor Doom vs Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Strange vs Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Manhattan vs Tabuu * Saitama vs. Dr. Manhattan * Silver Surfer VS Doctor Manhattan Completed Death Battles * Beerus vs Dr Manhattan * Doctor Manhattan Vs Kami Enel * Popeye vs. Doctor Manhattan * Superman vs Doctor Manhattan Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Captain Atom * Captain Universe * Deadpool * Dormammu * The Flash * The Spectre * Thanos History Born in 1929, Jonathan Osterman was told by his watch-maker father to pursue a career in the study of nuclear physics in the after math of the second World War. His graduation from Princeton University landed him worked at a research base at Gila Flats to study the hypothetical theory of the 'intrinsic field', a collection of various universal forces that stabilize all forms of matter at a subatomic level. Finding love with a fellow research named Janey Slater prior to the accident, Osterman ended up being seeming killed when he was locked in the intrinsic field experiment test chamber. However, thought by others as ghost, Osterman gradually regained corporeal form and was became the US government's secret weapon Doctor Manhattan. But in time, Manhattan loses much of his former humanity while agreeing to take blame for the global terrorist act by Ozymandias to ensure world peace. Manhattan leaves his universe soon after, entering the DC multi-universe where he secretly influenced events. Death Battle Info Due his subatomic structure being altered, Manhattan is essentially immortal with no need for any nourishment, see entirety to time itself, and can alter his molecular structure at will. In addition to these powers, Jon is able to phase any part of his body through solid objects without damaging them, produce multiple copies of himself which function independently of each other, project destructive energy and force fields, manipulate matter at a subatomic level to destroy or transmute matter, telekinesis, reverse entropy, create life and walk on the surface of the sun. Feats * Originally considered America's trump card against the Soviet Union. * Obliterated the New God Metron along with Owlman when the latter uncovered a horrible truth. * Manipulated Pandora's life and used her and the Flash to secretly establish the New-52 universe in place of the Post-Crisis universe, removing a decade of events that were present in the previous reality. He killed Pandora once her purpose had been fulfilled. Flaws * Can be weakened by tachyon energy. * Unable to relate to most people due to his godly status. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Watchmen characters Category:Superheroes Category:Size Changers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a Clone